Naruto Poligami
by Erune
Summary: Naruto sekarang sudah jadi Hokage dan mempunyai empat istri. Tapi dia masih tidak puas...


**Naruto Poligami**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Naruto Uzumaki adalah pria terkaya, tertampan dan terkuat yang merupakan Hokage keenam yang paling berkuasa di Konoha. Sayangnya, dia adalah lelaki yang tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan seorang istri…

"Hunnnnyyyyyyy!!!" jerit istri pertamanya, Sakura. Sakura memang biasa menjerit karena dia lama hidup di kampung, kan kalau di kampung rumahnya jauh-jauh, jadi supaya terdengar oleh tetangganya jadi harus menjerit dan Sakura tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya ini.

"Hey! What's up!" jawab Naruto sok Ingggris sambil mencium istrinya.

"Gini niiiiiihh…. Hihihi… Gue kan udah seminggu nggak jalan-jalan…" jerit Sakura.

"Ya. Terus kenapa?" jawab Naruto ogah-ogahan.

"Hunny anterin gue ke Paris dong beli baju baru… Ya, Hun, ya!?" jerit rayu Sakura.

"Hn… males nih." kata Naruto.

"Iiiiihhh. Hunny nggak cinta lagi sama gue?! Nggak sayang lagi sama gue?! Mau cerai loe hah!!!???" jerit Sakura lagi.

Setelah mati suri selama sepuluh menit, Naruto pun langsung menjawab.

"A…a…a…a…ampun Hunny….. Ini ada duit 1 Milyar cukup kan ya? Tapi perginya sama supir kita aja ya, si Sasuke. Aku lagi sibuk banget nih." bujuk Naruto.

"Yay! makasiiiiih Hunny !!! Muachh!!!" jerit Sakura di kuping Naruto. Dia sangat senang karena sebenarnya dia ada affair sama supir mereka, Sasuke. Kali ini Naruto pingsan selama tiga puluh menit.

'Lega deh. Mikir apa aku ngawinin dia dulu ya. Matre abis. Galak lagi. Mana dusun banget, dia pikir ini di kampung.' batin Naruto.

Naruto pun pergi ke dapur rumahnya yang amat sangat besar dan mewah karena dia merasa perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Disana dia melihat para pembantunya lagi ngegosip sama istrinya.

"Nyonya! Nyonya! Tau nggak sih kalau tadi si Sasuke tuh ya jalan berdua sama Nyonya Sakura ke Paris. Aku rasa mereka itu ada affair gitu dech." kata salah satu pembantunya yang bernama Chouji.

"Hayah! Dasar perempuan. Menyusahkan." kata si Shikamaru sambil memotong nanas.

"Memang bener, Nyonya! Si Sakura itu udah punya Naruto tetep aja ngincer Sasuke-ku sayang. Udah matre, jelek, genit, kampungan lagi! Nyebelin banget!" kata Ino, kepala pembantu di rumah Naruto.

"Hoahmmm... nyem... nyem..." si Nyonya rumah yang merupakan istri kedua Naruto cuma bisa ngomong begitu sambil tidur-tiduran di lantai dengan tangan yang penuh dengan keripik singkong. "Biarin aja lah, Say. Biar diceraiin sama si Naruto. Jadi saya kan bisa memiliki sayangku Naruto dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Khukhukhukhukhu." lanjut si Nyonya, lalu dia tersedak karena keripik singkong yang belum dia kunyah menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Naruto cuma bisa menghela napas sambil meninggalkan dapur saat mendengar percakapan mereka. Dia tidak lagi merasa lapar saat melihat istrinya yang rakus dan gendut makan dengan berantakan. Sekarang dia pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV.

"Ayah..." sapa seseorang. "Mau bermain boneka denganku?"

"Maaf, Bunda." Ayah lagi capek nih." tolak Naruto.

"Huks... huks... Ayah tidak sayang sama Bunda ya? Ayah jahaaaaaaaaat!!!" tangisnya sambil melemparkan semua bonekanya ke arah Naruto.

"Hei Naruto! Tega sekali kau menyakiti istrimu!" bentak Kankurou.

"Kakaaaaaaakkk!!!" peluk istrinya Naruto sambil berlinangan air mata yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Demi rasa cintanya kepada Naruto, dia berhenti jadi Kazekage dan tinggal bersama Naruto sebagai istri ketiga Naruto.

"Dengar ya, Naruto! Kalau kau tetap menyakiti hati adikku yang imut ini kau akan berurusan denganku!" teriak Kankurou di kupingnya Naruto, hingga Naruto tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Kankurou selanjutnya. Tepatnya, dia koma lima menit sambil berdiri.

Lima menit kemudian...

"Sekarang cepat bermain boneka dengan Gaara!" perintah Kankurou.

Naruto pun akhirnya bermain boneka dengan Gaara selama sembilan belas ribu delapan ratus tujuh puluh enam detik. Setelah Gaara tertidur tengkurap di lantai karena kelelahan bermain boneka, Naruto pergi mencari udara segar di taman rumahnya yang luasnya mencapai setengah dari luas daratan pulau Kalimantan. Disana dia melihat istrinya yang keempat, yaitu seseorang yang amat sangat super duper cantik yang sedang bermain dengan temannya, si anjing bernama Akamaru.

"Akamaru! Tangkap frisbee ini!" seru istrinya Naruto yang bernama Kiba.

"Groooooaaaahhhhhllllllll!" Akamaru langsung menuju ke arah frisbee yang dilempar oleh Kiba. Karena sebenarnya Kiba adalah pelempar frisbee terbaik di dunia, maka frisbee lemparannya bagaikan dilempar dari Sabang dan mendarat di Merauke. Karena taman keluarga Naruto besarnya hanya setengah dari pulau Kalimantan, maka Akamaru pun harus keluar dari taman rumahnya selama lima hari enam jam empat puluh lima menit.

"Hai, Darling! Muach-muach!" sambut Kiba dengan ciuman yang sangat hot.

"Selamat sore, Darling." balas Naruto sambil sibuk mencari lap karena air liur Kiba sukses menenggelamkan wajahnya. "Kok Darling ngelempar frisbee jauh amat? Nanti Darling kesepian loh nggak ditemenin Akamaru selama lima hari enam jam empat puluh lima menit." tanya Naruto.

"Hihihih... Aku sengaja Darl... Soalnya sohib aku tuh, si Shino, mau main kesini sama serangga-serangga peliharaannya. Kalo ada Akamaru nanti Akamaru pasti jadi gatel-gatel karena serangganya Shino lalu Akamaru bisa lari-lari gila sampe pingsan dan perlu diberi pengobatan super duper intensif selama 40 hari di RSHKA alias Rumah Sakit Hewan Khusus Anjing." kata Kiba dengan sangat menggebu-gebu. Naruto cuma bisa bengong.

"Ah!" teriak Kiba. "Sohibku udah dateng tuh! Darl, kamu mainnya jangan di taman ini dong, kita mau bicara super duper intensif dan lagi kalau dia sampai ngeliat muka Darling, dia bisa jatuh cinta lagi sama Darling dan aku nggak mau itu terjadi. Oke, Darl!

"Hn..." Naruto cuma bisa ngomong itu doang. Lalu dia pergi ke taman samping rumah yang berbentuk panjang seperti pulau Jawa. Disana dia duduk diam menatap kosong ke kolam bebek yang memang ada disitu sejak 125 SM.

'Oh. Kenapa istri-istri ku semuanya menjadi begini. Sepuluh tahun lalu saat kunikahi Sakura, dia sangat manis, baik dan cantik. Aku merasa amat sangat senang mempunyai seorang istri seperti dia, tapi lama-kelamaan, dia menjadi sangat egois dan haus akan harta sehingga aku merasa perlu untuk mencari istri lagi. Itulah alasanku menikahi Hinata, wanita yang amat sangat mencintaiku dan sangat pemalu. Tapi setelah setahun menikah dia berubah, entah siapa dukun yang menyantet dia sehingga dia menjadi sangat rakus akan makanan dan berubah menjadi buntalan daging yang mengerikan. Bahkan aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk tidur bersamanya walaupun tempat tidurnya seluas Papua karena tetap saja aku kesempitan. Aku pun akhirnya sudah sangat tidak tahan dan mencari istri baru. Saat itu terdengar kabar bahwa Kazekage Suna yang super imut diculik dan yang berhasil menyelamatkannya akan dapat memilikinya. Aku pun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk memilikinya dan berhasil. Aku pun menikahinya. Tapi... Ternyata dia sangat cengeng dan seperti balita berumur lima tahun, kerjaannnya main boneka terus. Barbie semua seri dimilikinya, seluruh boneka si Unyil yang asli pun dimilikinya. Bila kami berjalan ke mal, semua boneka yang belum dipunyainya akan dibeli. Sekarang koleksi bonekanya sudah hampir setengah dari pulau Sumatera. Aku pun mencari istri baru lagi. Kali ini aku menginginkan istri yang muslimah. Jadi aku pergi ke Mesir untuk mencari pujaan hatiku. Saat itu, aku melihat dua orang yang dua-duanya cantik. Satu berkerudung dan yang satunya berambut hitam. Aku pun berkenalan dan seperti yang sudah kuduga, mereka berdua langsung jatuh cinta padaku. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka yang berkerudung, yaitu si Shino, tapi manusia yang berambut hitam itu mengatakan kalau aku tidak menikahinya maka aku akan digigit oleh anjingnya sampai mati, jadi dengan hati yang sangat berat, aku menikahi si rambut hitam yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kiba. Tapi selama sepuluh tahun kehidupan pernikahanku ini, belum ada satupun tangisan bayi di rumah ini. Aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak. Anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi putra mahkota. Aku rasa istri-istriku mandul semua. Karena mereka tidak bisa memiliki anak, maka aku harus bertindak karena aku tidak mau mati sebelum menimang anak!' Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat menatap kosong ke kolam bebek. Dia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi.

Sore itu Naruto pergi jalan-jalan ke kota untuk cuci mata. Cuci mata saja, tidak membeli. Karena sebenarnya Naruto itu pelit, tapi kalau istrinya yang meminta, pasti akan dia beri, karena Naruto takut mati dibunuh. Saat Naruto sedang jalan-jalan, dia melihat seseorang yang menarik hatinya.

'Oh my God!!! Cantik nian orang itu! Rambutnya hitam bersinar. Matanya yang hitam jernih membuatku terperangkap di dalamnya seperti terperangkap dalam black hole. Bodinya tinggi dan sangat ramping, tidak seperti Hinata yang gembrot. Oh! Oh! Dia tersenyum! Senyumnya sangat menyilaukan! Ah! Aku tidak kuat lagi!!!!!' batin Naruto saat melihat orang itu. Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Hello, Pretty!" sapa Naruto. "May I know your beautiful name?" Naruto mengucapkannya sambil mengecup punggung tangan orang itu.

"Ah. Nama daku Lee. Rock Lee." jawabnya sambil malu-malu tapi tetap dengan sinar seterang sinar mentari di ujung senyumnya.

"Oh. Jadi namamu Rock Lee... Aku pikir namamu tidak cocok denganmu..." kata Naruto. Lee pun cemberut dan menenggelamkan senyum mentarinya. "Dengan tangan sehalus ini, aku pikir lebih cocok jika namamu adalah Soft Lee, bukan Rock Lee." Naruto merayu dengan rayuan gombal.

"Ah... Dikau bisa saja... Hihihi." kata Lee dengan menunjukkan sinar mentari berwarna merah di ujung senyumnya karena pipinya yang merah telah mengkontaminasi senyumnya menjadi merah. "Nama dikau siapa?" tanya Lee.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Pria terkaya, tertampan dan terkuat yang merupakan Hokage keenam di desa Konoha tercinta ini." Naruto memuji dirinya sendiri. "Mau jalan-jalan?" ajak Naruto dengan senyum seindah cahaya rembulan.

"Daku mau kalau jalan-jalan sama dikau, Naruto." jawab Lee dengan senyum mentarinya. Untuk pertama kalinya di Konoha, malam hanya berlangsung selama lima jam, dari jam satu malam hingga enam pagi, karena dari jam enam sore sampai jam satu malam pasangan baru kita, yaitu Naruto dan Lee, berjalan-jalan bergandengan tangan sambil adu senyum antara senyuman rembulan dan senyuman mentari. Pada malam itu, PLN Konoha tidak jadi melakukan pemadaman listrik bergilir dan telah melakukan penghematan sebanyak lima Milyar karena rakyat Konoha tidak menghidupkan lampu pada jam sibuk.

Setelah satu minggu setelah perkenalan Naruto dan Lee, Naruto bermaksud meminang Lee sebagai istri kelimanya. Naruto melamar Lee pada suatu malam yang cerah penuh bintang di bawah temaram lampu Jembatan Suramadu yang baru diresmikan.

"Lee... Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Aku akan menjagamu dan menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku." lamar Naruto sambil menunjukkan cincin berlian sebesar kepala Lee.

"Oh Naruto... Suasana yang sangat romantis ini dan cincin yang besar itu membuatku menerimamu dengan sepenuh hatiku." jawab Lee.

Untuk kedua kalinya PLN Konoha melakukan penghematan. Tapi sekarang penghematannya hanya tujuh ratus lima puluh juta saja, karena Naruto dan Lee adu senyum hanya sekitar satu jam tiga puluh lima menit. Selanjutnya Naruto dan Lee berciuman dengan mesra selama-lamanya yang mereka bisa, yaitu lima jam lima puluh lima menit lima detik. Mereka berciuman selama lima jam lima puluh lima menit lima detik agar ciuman mereka menjadi angka cantik yang mudah diingat.

Enam bulan enam hari kemudian, di rumah Naruto terjadi pesta pernikahan yang sangat besar. Seluruh orang di dunia yang masih hidup diundang. Mengapa lama sekali baru enam bulan sejak pelamaran? Itu karena Naruto harus menunggu Sakura yang baru pulang dari Paris. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah pulang dari Paris sejak lima bulan dua puluh lima hari setelah Naruto melamar Lee, tapi karena Lee ingin mendapatkan tanggal cantik, jadi baru sekaranglah terlaksana. Seluruh istri Naruto tentu saja merestui pernikahan Naruto dan Lee dengan alasannya masing-masing. Di pesta pernikahannya Naruto itu tentu saja banyak reporter infotainment yang meliput pernikahan tersebut dan para reporter infotainment tersebut akan mewawancarai istri-istri Naruto.

"Halo! Halo! Saya, Deidara dari Akatsuki Investigation akan mewawancarai istri-istri Hokage kita, Naruto Uzumaki secara live! Wah itu ada Nyonya Sakura! Apa kabar, Nyonya Sakura?" Deidara berkata sambil memberikan Sakura sebuah mikrofon.

"Ah! Akatsuki Investigation!" jerit Sakura sambil menghadap kamera yang menyebabkan kameramen yang bernama Sasori tumbang. Sasori pun digantikan oleh Itachi.

"Wah! Nyonya Sakura sepertinya tidak perlu memakai mikrofon." Deidara menarik kembali mikrofonnya. "Nyonya Sakura, anda terlihat cantik hari ini dengan gaun pink." puji Deidara.

"Tentu saja! Sebenarnya pakai baju apa saja gue bakal terlihat cantik karena dasarnya gue ini memang cantik. Jadi ini gue beli di Pa..." jerit Sakura tapi segera disela oleh Deidara yang memasukkan kaos kakinya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

"Oke, cukup. Nyonya Sakura, kenapa anda merestui suami anda, Naruto untuk menikah lagi? Apakah anda tidak sedih?" tanya Deidara.

"Humph! Lo nggak sopan amat sih sama lady! Tapi gue bakal dengan senang hati ngejawab pertanyaan lo!" jerit Sakura. "Tapi lo jangan bilang-bilang suami gue ya. Gue seneng dia punya istri lagi, jadi gue bisa deket-deket terus sama Sasuke. Wahahaha!" jerit bisik Sakura di telinga Deidara. Tapi Deidara tidak tumbang, karena sebagai reporter profesional Akatsuki Investigation, Deidara telah mencoba manis pahitnya kehidupan.

"Nah! Itu dia pemirsa, alasan Nyonya Sakura merestui suaminya menikah lagi. Mari kita lanjutkan! Itu ada Nyonya Hinata, istri kedua Naruto! Nyonya Hinata, gaun anda cantik sekali hari ini." puji Deidara si mulut manis.

"Terima kasih... " jawab hinata. "Gaun ini memang sangat spesial. Terima kasih kepada ayah saya, Hiashi Hyuuga dan juga sepupu saya, Neji Hyuuga yang telah mendedikasikan waktunya untuk membuat gaun ini selama tujuh hari tujuh malam dari berbagai macam kain sepanjang tujuh ratus meter."

"Wow! Mari kita beri tepuk tangan kepada Hiashi Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga!" Deidara langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Ng... Deidara, bisakah kita mengheningkan cipta untuk mengenang jasa ayah saja dan sepupu saya yang telah mendedikasikan waktunya?" pinta Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Nyonya! Ayo pemirsa, kita mengheningkan cipta! Mengheningkan cipta, mulai!" perintah Deidara.

Setelah lima menit...

"Nah, sekarang saya ingin tahu apa alasan Nyonya Hinata merestui pernikahan suami anda. Bukankah anda terkenal sebagai istri yang sangat mencintainya?" tanya Deidara.

"Umm... Karena saya sangat mencintainya, jadi saya akan memberikan segalanya bagi Naruto... Hiks..." jawab Hinata sambil berkaca-kaca. Deidara langsung pergi aja karena dia nggak mau ngurusin Hinata yang lagi nangis.

"Oke pemirsa! Kita telah mewawancarai Nyonya Hinata. Sekarang kita akan mewawancarai Gaara, istri ketiga dari Hokage kita tercinta, Naruto Uzumaki. Halo Gaara, kamu terlihat sangat imut dengan baju gothic lolita itu.

"Hn..." kata Gaara. "Jangan dekati aku, setan."

"Aku bukan setan! Aku ini pujaan kaum hawa yang menonton Akatsuki Investigation dari hari Senin hingga Jumat di stasiun televisi kesayangan anda!" kata Deidara. "Oke, langsung aja deh! Kok kamu ngerestuin pernikahan Naruto sama Lee? Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kok diem aja?" kata Deidara.

"..."

"Nggak denger ya pertanyaannya? Sudah budek?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"A....a...ak...ku se...se...neng kok... So... soal...soalnya...a...a...aku bi...bisa... pu...pu...punya...te...men...ma...in....bo...bo...nek...a" kata Gaara.

"Ih! Ampun deh. Nih mantan Kazekage kok ngomongnya gagap!" kata Deidara.

"Uuunnhh... Uhhh... Huweeeeee" tangis Gaara memecah. Kankurou pun datang.

"Woi! Lo apain adek gue?!" bentak Kankurou. Kankurou langsung mengejar Deidara dan Itachi sampai akhirnya Kankurou berhenti di depan toko boneka.

"Huuuffff... Hufffff. Saya capek banget nih, pemirsa. Tapi saya akan melanjutkan liputan saya ini demi pemirsa sekalian, makanya terus tonton Akatsuki Investigation!" promosi Deidara. "Ea! Itu dia istri keempat Naruto! Ayo kita samperin!" Deidara dan Itachi pun menghampiri Kiba.

"Halo Kiba! Kamu tidak berubah. Apapun yang kamu pakai, pasti bau anjing." sapa Deidara.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Deidara! Aku memang senang kalau ada yang ngomongin aku bau anjing!" kata Kiba.

"Langsung aja deh, kok kamu mau ngerestuin Naruto nikah lagi?" tanya Deidara.

"Soalnya si Darling-ku itu janji bakal make Akamaru untuk ditunggangin sama si Lee nanti. Aku pingin banget ngeliatnya. Iya kan Akamaru?" kata Kiba.

"Grooooooaaahhhhllll!!!" jawab Akamaru yang sudah balik dari nangkep frisbee.

"Oh gituuu..." kata Deidara. "

"Whhhooooaaa!!!!!! Kyaaaaa!!!!!! Suit-suuuiiiitt!!!!!" kata para undangan.

"Wah, pemirsa! Ternyata Naruto dan Lee sudah sampai di tempat resepsi ini! Ayo kita lihat dari dekat! Jangan tinggalkan televisi anda karena nanti anda akan menyesal seumur hidup!" Deidara promosi lagi.

"Pemirsa, pemirsa, pemirsa! Seperti yang anda lihat sekarang, pasangan pengantin kita, Naruto dan Lee, sedang berjalan di belakang sembilan puluh sembilan pasang pagar ayu dan pagar bagus. Rambut Lee ditata seperti Deddy Corbuzier dan rambut Naruto yang pirang itu dikeriting dan dihighlight warna merah. Baju pengantin yang mereka kenakan tidak kalah heboh, mereka mencampurkan semua pakaian adat yang ada dalam pakaian mereka, karena mereka sangat menghargai seluruh adat! Bhinneka tunggal ika! Sekarang, Naruto sedang menginjak telur, lalu Lee mengelap kaki Naruto. Wah! Sekarang mereka sedang sungkeman ke kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka menangis, pemirsa! Nah, sekarang mereka saling menyuapi nasi kuning. Naruto menyuapi Lee dan Lee menyuapi Naruto. Kemesraan mereka membuat ruangan menjadi panas! Sekarang saatnya mereka menuju ke tempat bulan madu mereka. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat bulan madu mereka dengan menunggangi Akamaru! Karena persiapan untuk menunggangi Akamaru sangat lama, maka kita akan break dulu. Tapi ingat! Jangan pindahkan channel televisi anda, jangan bangun dari tempat duduk anda dan jangan sampai mengedipkan mata anda atau anda akan menyesal seumur hidup! Sekian pengamatan Deidara tentang pernikahan Naruto."

Sekarang Naruto dan kelima istrinya sedang berada di kandang Akamaru untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatannya. Akamaru dipasangi pita dan lonceng dimana-mana.

"Oh, Akamaru!!! Kamu cantik banget deh! Kalau aku tahu kamu bakalan jadi secantik ini, sudah dari lama aku bawa kamu ke salon!" kata Kiba sambil mencubit-cubit gemas Akamaru.

"Tuan, apakah saya yang akan nyetir Akamaru sampai tempat bulan madu?" tanya Sasuke si supir.

"Nggak usah. Saya bisa nyetir Akamaru sendiri." kata Naruto ketus. Tentu saja Naruto ketus karena ada desas-desus antara istrinya dan si supir, Sasuke.

"Nah, semuanya udah siap nih, Tuan! Tinggal berangkat aja." kata Sasuke lagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan cuma supir doang, tapi merangkap sebagai montir.

"Nah, let's go my pretty woman!" kata Naruto kepada istrinya kelimanya, Lee. Si Lee cuma senyam-senyum aja pake giginya.

"Oke! Test! Test! Nah kembali lagi dengan saya, Deidara si pujaan kaum hawa yang menonton Akatsuki Investigation dari hari Senin hingga Jumat di stasiun televisi kesayangan anda! Sekarang Naruto dan Lee sedang melintasi Samudera Atlantik untuk menuju ke tempat bulan madu mereka. Mereka sangat mesra diatas punggung Akamaru! Saya rasa global warming terjadi karena kemesraan mereka yang sangat hot. Oh, no! Mereka sangat hot! Para pemirsa pasti tidak mau mengganggu kemesraan mereka, kan? Jadi sekian dulu Akatsuki Investigation edisi spesial pernikahan Naruto dan Lee. Sekarang anda boleh bangun dari tempat duduk anda, berkedip sebanyak yang anda mau, tapi jangan pindahkan channel televisi anda karena sebentar lagi akan ada Akatsuki Show! Sekian dan terima kasih!" itulah liputan Deidara.

Sementara itu di kediaman Naruto...

"Kiba, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku pingin mandiin seranggaku-seranggaku yang kusayang." Shino, teman Kiba, mengundurkan diri.

"Oke, deh! Kapan-kapan main kesini lagi ya!" kata Kiba.

Shino pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan menaiki helikopter dan melewati Samudera Atlantik. Helikopternya melewati Akamaru yang sedang berenang dan kemudian Shino menyapanya.

"Aku duluan ya! Selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Shino.

Akamaru yang melihat Shino pun langsung menukik dengan tajam dan membuat Naruto melepaskan tali kemudi Akamaru. Naruto pun hilang ditelan ombak. Sedangkan Lee, dia terus memegang tali kemudi Akamaru sehingga dia selamat sampai ke daratan.

Saat berita hilangnya Naruto, banyak yang menyangka Naruto telah mati, sehingga menyebabkan rakyat Konoha tidak bersemangat, karena tidak punya pemimpin. Akhirnya, Sakura memberi ide untuk membagi harta warisan dan kekuasaan Naruto kepada lima istrinya. Selanjutnya, Konoha terpecah belah menjadi lima bagian. Konoha Barat dikuasai Sakura, Konoha Timur dikuasai Hinata, Konoha Utara dikuasai Gaara, Konoha Selatan dikuasai Kiba sedangkan Konoha Tengah dikuasai Lee. Mereka berlima pun hidup dengan damai, tapi kadang-kadang perang juga.

**-THE END-**

**

* * *

**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca sampe sini ^^ . Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah sinetron. Hoho. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah ketik, salah EYD, jayus dan gak nyambung. Sebagai manusia biasa saya tak pernah bisa luput dari kesalahan u_u. Review?  
**


End file.
